A Very Klaine Proposal
by WarbleretteUnicorn
Summary: Klaine future-fic. On a trip to the Hummel-Hudson house on New Years Eve. Blaine makes the decision to finally propose to his boyfriend, his best friend and soul-mate Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

A Very Glee Proposal

* * *

><p>No characters from Glee belong to me, they belong to Fox.<br>Klaine Future-Fic

Klaine future-fic. On a trip to the Hummel-Hudson house on New Years Eve. Blaine makes the decision to finally propose to his boyfriend, his best friend and soul-mate Kurt.

* * *

><p>This was it, finally, they had done it. After that first encounter at the staircase all those years ago, they were here. They had progressed from friends, best friends, boyfriends and the next logical step was to get married, it should be easy enough to propose to the boy you loved since the moment you lay eyes on him. Right? Then why the hell did he feel so damn nervous.<br>It wasn't the fact that he thought Kurt would say no, he was ninety-nine point nine percent certain he would be overjoyed and accept but that tiny nought point one percent was enough to turn the usually dapper Blaine into a quivering mess. He planned his very traditional proposal on New Years Eve when he and Kurt left the comfort of their cosy New York flat to go and visit Burt and Carol for the holidays. His train of anxious thoughts were broken by slim arms wrapping themself around his waist and a kiss placed gently to his temple.

"We'd best be leaving now if we want to make it to my dads sometime this year," Kurt whispered into the younger boys ear whilst moving round to take Blaine's hands in his own, tugging him towards the door. "Oh and just so you know I'm driving, you can hold Clyde until we get there," He smirked as he moved away from Blaine towards the door to put on his shoes, which in Blaines opinion was far to expensive for him to be driving in. The younger boy shot a glance at the hyper little Jack Russell sitting at his feet and groaned, "Kurt, why can't we just shove him in the back seat?" A frown began to form on Kurt's face as he snapped back, "he can't just be shoved in the back seat in case he gets lonely...or if he throws up," he giggled, smiling at his boyfriend of five years.  
>Blaine rolled his eyes but despite himself he found himself smiling at Kurt.<p>

The drive was long and thankfully dog vomit free. Though every minute of the journey was filled by Blaine's Disney CD, which very conveniently as Kurt pointed out was the only CD left in the car. Eventually the scenery and roads became more familiar and finally the cosy little Hummel-Hudson house came into view.

Blaine smiles sheepishly as he ran around to the other side of the car, Clyde tucked under his arm to open the door for Kurt, who just smiles and rolled his eyes playfully at the dapper gesture. Even after all this time Burt Hummel still intimadated the hell out of Blaine, his reaction to the upcoming proposal was by far the one he feared most. Maybe it would have been a good idea to get his blessing first? Too late to worry about that now I suppose. The door opened and he was greeted by the loving, motherly smile of Carol. Who immediately pulled him into a hug as if he was a long loved family member. The acceptance from the Hummels made Blaine feel safe, secure and was in complete contrast to his own family who, despite everything were still convinced he was simply going through a "phase" and he was simply confused and that once he came to his senses would settle down with a nice girl and would start a family. He frowned but laughed into himself, him settle down with a girl, as if.

Burt smiled and much to everyones surprise pulled him into a slightly awkward but an altogether loving hug. As he took a seat beside Kurt on the sofa he began to relax and think that proposing to Kurt may not be as difficult as he feared.

* * *

><p>Well that's Chapter 1. What do you all think should I continue? Reviews are always welcome.<p>

Wishing you all a Happy New Year!

Emma-Louise xx


	2. Chapter 2

A Very Klaine Proposal

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

As usual neither Glee or its characters belong to me.

* * *

><p>31st December, 11:50pm<p>

* * *

><p>He was panicking, only ten minutes to go until the New Year. Hopefully the year that would see him becoming Blaine Anderson-Hummel if everything goes according to plan but boy that didn't do anything to calm his nerves. He had planned this rather well under the circumstances. He, earlier had managed to slip upstairs and sneak the small black velvet box into the bedroom and under a pillow. Now the only problem though was how to actually get Kurt upstairs by a reasonable hour before he gets too drunk.<p>

* * *

><p>1st January, 00:00am<p>

* * *

><p>As the bells rang out welcoming the Hummel household into a New Year. Blaine smiled as he leaned in to gently brush his lips against Kurts. Public displays of affection still didn't come easily to them, even when surrounded by family so he pulled back, a blush forming across his cheeks as he looked into Kurt's eyes. What he found in Kurt's crystal blue eyes, the pure, innocent love gave him the confidence he needed to to take Kurt's hand in his own and to lead him up the stairs, into Kurts room.<p>

Kurt stood, hands on him, eyebrow raised locking eyes with the shorter boy who stood a few feet away from him. Blaine smiled sheepishly over at his boyfriend. "Kurt," he smiled and composed himself. He had when he first came into the room, slipped the small velvet box into his back pocket. "What is it Blaine? Your begining to scare me." He looked over at the younger boy concern clouding over his eyes.  
>Blaine took a deep breath and started to talk. It was now or never.<p>

"Kurt, I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you all those years ago even though I never realised it at first after watching you sing Blackbird. It, well it confirmed my feelings for you. You are my best friend and my soul mate. My life without you is pointless, you complete me Kurt. You have been the light in my life at even the darkest of times adn I would never have been able to get through it without your love and support. We belong together, forever Kurt."  
>Kurt who had already figured where this was going already had tears streaming down his face.<br>"So Kurt what I'm trying to say," said Blaine as he got down on one knee. "Is Kurt, will you marry me?"  
>He was within less than a second, enveloped with warm as a highly emotional Kurt flung his arms around him. Whispering yes a million times into his fiance's neck.<br>Blaine gave the box to Kurt who smiled lovingly as he inspected the simple yet beautiful white gold band.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 2 finished.<br>Hope it was ok, sorry that it was really short.  
>Chapter 3 will be posted soon :)<br>Reviews are always lovely

* * *

><p>Love Emma-Louise xx<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A Very Klaine Proposal

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Glee nor any of is characters belong to me!

* * *

><p>Their lips met is a soft, simple kiss filled with love. Kurt giggled as he reluctantly pulled himself away from Blaine. "You are actually the most dapper, cheesy, traditional man I have ever met, ever." He smiled over at his boy... no wait his fiance. Wow that was going to take some getting used to! "and," he continued. "That's one of the reasons I fell so madly in love with you, you absolutely adorkable idiot.<br>Blaine chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Kurt, "Adorkable, seriously. You picked this exact moment to start making up words to describe me. You love, have just succeeded in zapping all the romance out of this room.  
>The older boy pouted then burst out in another fit of giggles. "Oi, it makes sense your adorable yet dorky, hence you shall furthermore be described as adorkable. Blaine rolled his eyes playfully and leaned in brushing his lips against Kurt's, who just grinned mischievously and stood up dragging the shorted, slightly confused Blaine up with him. "No time for that now love, need to go show off this beautiful ring to my Dad and Carole" he laughed, tugging Blaine down the stairs.<p>

Kurt practically skipped down the short flight of stairs landing daintly on his feet at the bottom. They were greated by Burt, frowning suspiciously at them. The older boy just smiled, "It's not what you think," he giggled. "Honestly, Blaine was just being his overly dapper self and decided that he would propose at New Years" Blaine stood, frozen to the spot, staring at his fiance. Gob-smacked at how forward he was being. Burt sat in shock, still trying to register his sons words.  
>Carole laughed looking between Burt and Blaine and quickly got out her seat as she pulled Kurt close to her in a tight hug, a few stray tears falling down her face. "I knew it" she exclaimed. "I've been wondering when that man of yours would pluck up the courage to finally pop the question. You two are just made for each other." She smiled and dried her eyes moving over to Blaine who smiled sheepishy back at her. Returning her bone crushing hug. Burt sat watching the scene in front of him and then to everyones surprise burst out laughing. "New Years, honestly? Son you are aware you are gonna marry the most dapper dork in America. This started a chain reaction of laughs throughout all the Hummels, as poor Blaine just stood their. His face getting redder as the seconds went on. Then, he decided, if you can't beat them you can sure as hell join them. So he just shrugged, smiling, "What? I thought it was romantic.<p>

* * *

><p>Well there is a very short 3rd chapter.<br>I hope it was ok :)  
>Thanks so much for the lovely reviews recieved so far, more are always welcome though ;)<br>My Internet shall be down for the next week so chapters 4 and 5 will be posted next weekend.

* * *

><p>Love Emma-Louise xx<p> 


End file.
